Here is my Home
by Demonic lil Angel
Summary: A young orphaned teenager and her little sister have been kidnapped by Cortex and turned into bandicoots. The evil mad scientist then plans to use them as a assassination plan to kill Crash, when they escape the lab, will they ever find a real home?
1. The life changing beginning

I had a dream similar to this, and I loved it so much that I edited to make sense and I created this story! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p><span>Cortex's Lab<span>

Uka-Uka was yelling at him yet AGAIN for his horrible failures to bring down Crash. Once even been used as Crash's weapon and method of going through courses like some sort of skateboard. Those scars and bruises have yet to go away. Cortex picked at the bandage on his head and winced as Uka-Uka shouted in his face about how much of a failure he was. The little man cowered as the floating tiki head continued to verbally destroy his pride as a mad scientist. "You can't even defeat Crash even once! You lost Crunch and so many of the things I gave you, you ALWAYS lose! You're pathetic! AN ABSOLUTE AND COMPLETE-" The door slammed open and Nina ran inside.

"Uncle! Where's my dolls?" She asked.

"I am really sorry Uka-Uka for my infernal niece's interruption. Can't you see I'm busy Nina? You're too old for dolls!" Cortex yelled after Uka-Uka finished yelling at him. His eyes opened wide after Nina left. "That's it! I have the perfect plan!" He said.

"You said that about every other plan." Uka-Uka said.

"No! You don't understand, this is different, MUCH different!" Cortex said, smiling evilly. "Something that no evil mastermind has thought of, UNTIL NOW!"

Somewhere else, very far away

At the St. Catherine's orphanage, Adriana and her little eight month baby sister Samantha sitting in her lap at an interview for an elderly couple that wanted to adopt them. "So yeah, I enjoy being around animals and I've been told I'm an excellent writer. Last week I got a A+ for handing in my poem for my English class." Adriana said, using her spare hand to let Samantha clutch it. The baby's head of hair was a very light shade of brown, her eyes a beautiful sea blue. she had on her little pink shirt and gray skirt with a tiny pink bow in her hair. She also had on cute little booties. Adriana had short dark chocolate brown hair, her eyes instead a brown. She had on a black tank top and camoflauge pants with her sneakers.

"That's great. Is there anything about Samantha?"The elderly couple seemed very nice, but they smelled oddly of some sort of drug. Samantha wrinkled her tiny little nose and clutched onto Adriana more.

"She enjoys playing outside mostly. And she likes toys that makes noise."

"Ah. Well, I think that's enough for today. We'll think about this and come back tommorrow." Said the old man. The elderly couple got up and left, leaving Adriana and Samantha in the room. The baby whined a bit and looked up at her sister.

"It'll be fine Sammy. Don't you worry, we'll get adopted before you know it." Adriana's voice shook slightly as she said it. Picking up her sister, she went out and climbed the stairs to their small room. It was just one bed, a crib, a dresser, and a mirror. The wallpaper was yellow and peeling, and the floor was wood. There was a large window at the end of the room.

"It's getting late. Let's get you to bed." She changed her into some purple footy pajamas, then was about to place her in her crib when Sammy whined.

"N-N-Na Na..." She cooed.

"Okay okay, you can sleep with me tonight." Adriana climbed into bed with her clothes still on. Sammy fell asleep soon and breathed evenly. Soon, her sister fell asleep too, but not before seeing some strange green lights flash. _What the hell... oh well... probably some parade..._

Much Later

Samantha drooled a bit, and then her eyes peeked open. The room smelled and sounded oddly metallic. "Look! Look! She's awake!" Said a high voice. Sammy opened her eyes to see a very pale girl with an N on her forehead, a creepy small yellow old man with a lab coat and traces of black hair and a big N also on his huge forehead. There was also some creepy dark mask with a face and bones on it staring down on her. Sammy began to whimper, then cry very loudly.

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Tears flowed down her chubby little face.

"QUIET CHILD!" Yelled Uka-Uka. Adriana groaned and opened her eyes to find her and Sammy on a cold metal table in some sort of space ship. She could tell they were in a space ship because it was very futuristic and she could see stars outside and they were just passing Mars.

"Oh my freaking God..." She said, mouth gaping. Then she noticed Sammy and picked her up, patting her back. The child began to calm down and gripped Adriana's tank top. Cortex approached the teenager, lacing his gloved fingers together with a scary grin only a psychotic maniac would be able to be used to. "Who are you and what the fuck do you want with us?" She hissed, but on the inside she was shaking worse than a chihuahua. She covered up her fear by patting her sister on the back and now was looking around the room curiously.

"Hm, strong language from this one." Uka-Uka said.

"Yes. She is PERFECT for the plans. Don't you agree Nina?" But Nina was too busy doing her own thing at the moment, not caring about her Uncle's newest scheme. "Hmph. Well, you, young lady, should be honored. For you are going to be a part of my most brilliant plan yet!" He announced. Adriana didn't seem very happy about it. "I am the greatest genius in the universe, Dr. Neo Cortex!" He said.

"And what is this... 'brilliant plan'?" Adriana felt that she was going to regret asking. Sammy drooled slightly and gooed a bit, catching Nina's attention. The half robot half girl trotted up to the two and got a better look at the tiny baby. She blew a spit bubble and stuck out her tongue cutely. Nina awed at this new creature and was about to take her away when Cortex took her away. "SAMMY!" The baby began to cry being in the hands of the weird man. Adriana's arms were grabbed by two robotic arms, restraining her from trying to take her sister away from the bad man.

"You, are going to be tested on, then trained by my best training facility. You will remain in training until I need you to kill my worst enemy, Crash Bandicoot." He said, narrowing his eyes and giving her a gross smile. He handed the blubbering baby over to a robot and it rolled away with the crying baby.

"And if I refuse to cooperate?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked. If you do not cooperate, I will have my friend Dingodile here..." Some weird mutation of a crocodile and a canine came in, eyeing the baby hungrily. "well, I don't think I need to tell you the rest." Cortex finished. Adriana had tears ready, but swallowed her pride and tears away.

"Okay, I'll do it. Just... let me keep Sammy with me."

"And let her intrude on your training? No no no... she will be placed in a sleep chamber so that I don't have to waste my time on her. Place her in the vat." The robot arms shoved her into a vat of green ooze, and hooked up many cords and wires into her. She looked very angry, banging on the glass. Nina picked up a few swear words coming from the girls mouth.

"Uncle, what's a b-"

"Start the procedure!" Cortex ordered. Imediattely something flashed and now the girl was out cold. Cortex began to press buttons, then took a bottle of glowing pink stuff and placed it in one of the holes of the machine. The tubes attached to her body began to be filled with the pink and the green goo began to blur. A few minutes later, the goo was sucked out and Adriana was taken out. Nina was amazed at how fast it worked. "You look hideous, but it will work as a disguise. Now with the training." Adriana had trouble opening her eyes, so she had to do it slowly. She saw her reflection in the glass wall as she was led away from the lab and to somewhere else in the huge spaceship. She didn't look human anymore. Her entire appearance covered in dark brown fur except for her muzzle and some other portions of her body had the same color of fur her skin was once. Her clothes still fit fine so that was a relief. Her ears were no longer human, and stuck out at the top of her head. Her nose was now coal black, and when she pressed her tongue against her teeth they felt different. Her eyes were also much bigger.

"Wha... What am I?" She asked Nina, who seemed to be the only decent person to speak to.

"You're a Bandicoot now!" She answered, stroking the fur on her arms for proof. It felt odd. Finally the tiny man stopped and a large metal door opened to reveal some sort of jungle. She was handed a sharp sword.

"This is your training area, since you are an animal we should master your new senses and make you into the ultimate killing machine for all my enemies." Adriana's already big eyes widened.

"I thought this was only for one person!"

"Silly girl. I want you to rid me of ALL my enemies! Which this might take a very... very long time." Cortex and Uka-Uka laughed and she was shoved inside. Enemies popped out of nowhere and she had to run for her life to not get killed. She cried as she ran. _Sammy... I'll save you from these evil people and we'll both get out of here. Don't you worry. _She thought.

A year later

One last robot stood in the jungle, looking around for the one who had slain all of his friends. _**SWISH! **_The robot's head fell off and the body exploded as Adriana walked away victorious again with now two swords in her hands. Cortex had placed the hardest level, which was level 50. Now she should have been a full blown killer, but she never killed a living being before. And the main reason she did all this never strayed her mind for the entire year. A robot led her to her dank cell, they took a route past the labs because the robot was also a cook. They also passed by the cell that her sister was kept in. Cortex told her this to make sure she stopped sneaking around after night, which eased her nerves for a while. She never attempted escape... yet. She waited by the door.

"That child has grown well, don't you think Uka-Uka?"

"Yes, and soon the child will be ready to unleash." She didn't know if she should be happy or sad about that statement. "when will you kill the other child?"

"Soon. Once we install the bugs in the girl the baby will no longer serve well to me. Just a waste of space." Adriana swallowed hard to process this information. Imediattely she crept off to the cell and there was a passcode lock. Smelling the lock, the man's fingers on only the 'A, M, S, C, D, E, I, N, T' and the space bar. Adriana didn't have to guess when she typed in the words 'MAD SCIENTIST' since he bragged about being such a genius. _If you ask me, the man is more of a retard than a genius. _She thought with a chuckle. The door opened and a rush of dust hit her. Creeping in, the door shut behind her. She opened the pod and instead of a baby human, it was a baby bandicoot, swaddled in a blue blanket that probably used to be Nina's. She was a light brown and breathing evenly. The thing was big enough to hold her, so she got into the pod and shut the door. Just before she fell asleep, she hit the 'eject' button, and they were dropped into space. _I told you I would save you. _She thought with a smile as Cortex had just seen the pod fly in space and heading for the nearest planet, which happened to have his worst enemy living on it.

"HOW DID SHE GET OUT?" Screamed Cortex. The robots shrugged.

"Now just wait Cortex, this might actually be a good thing..." Uka-Uka said, smiling creepily. Cortex understood what the tiki meant and laced his fingers together with a maniacal grin.

"You are right, this could end up being very promising."


	2. 2 new Bandicoots

I've been excited for this story in a while. Thanks for all of your support~

* * *

><p><span>N. Sanity Island<span>

Crunch flexed and lifted his weights as Coco was working on something and Crash was taking a nap. Pura sat by Coco's side and Aku-Aku was out, for he sensed something coming. The floating mask made it to the beach finally, and looked around. _It is odd that Cortex would stay quiet for such a long period of time... _Washed on the shore was a metal containment unit... with Cortex's logo on the bottom. Aku-Aku was ready to alert the others when the pod door opened, and something coughed. "Good grief that thing is cramped."

Curious, he floated over the pod and looked inside. A young dark brown bandicoot crawled out in a ragged black shirt and very dirty and raggedy pale green pants, coughing and breathing real fresh air after a very long time. She put the swords in their sheaths at her waist. Then she reached inside the pod and took out a moving bundle. "Ababa!" Cooed the bundle. Teeth poked out from her gums, and the older sibling could see that she was ready to eat more solid foods.

"It's nice to see you too." Adriana said, finally hugging her sister with tears threatening to fall and smelling Sammy's still sweet smelling hair. "Man, that baby shampoo lasted for an entire year?" Sammy's eyes wandered and then she saw the flying mask.

"Ba ba ba gaaa!" Aku-Aku had to let out a few laughs as the baby bandicoot stared at him with wide eyes.

"You hungry? Don't worry, we'll find something soon." Adriana carried Sammy into the woods, with Aku-Aku following behind. Sammy drooled a bit and watched the flying mask curiously. Occasionally she reached out to Aku-Aku but the mask remained distant. Adriana walked on until she came upon some fruits laying around. She picked one up and sniffed it. Something in her bandicoot body was familiar with it and forced her to take a big bite out of it. Surprisingly the fruit was much more delicious than any fruit she ever tasted. "Sammy, I found something." She broke off a tiny piece and put it in the baby's mouth.

"Nu! Gaaba gee!" She at first refused, but ate it after a while. Sammy seemed to enjoy the fruit as much as she did, and took an entire fruit and began to snack rapidly on it with her new teeth. Adriana continued to walk on until she made it to the border that seperated the natives of the island and the bandicoot's home. She was about to go deep into native territory when Aku-Aku floated in front of them. The older bandicoot screamed and fell, clutching Sammy and with her other hand gripping the handle of her sword.

"No! Do not be alarmed! I have no intention of hurting either of you. This side of the island is not very safe for either of you." Said he.

"Sorry, but I'm not very trusting when it comes to floating masks." She said, narrowing her eyes.

"Floating masks? Surely you..." Aku-Aku came to a realization. "You don't happen to mean my evil brother, Uka-Uka?"

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse us..." Sammy wriggled out of her sister's arms and tried to reach up to Aku-Aku again, except this time, the floating mask came down to her. Sammy hugged the piece of wood, surprising both older ones.

"Well... if she really can trust you, I'll follow along." She sighed. Sammy clapped her hands together happily. Adriana scooped up Sammy.

"Follow, I'll show you a place where you'll be safe." Aku-Aku said, then led the way with the siblings following close behind.

Bandicoot home

Crash was still sleeping until Crunch dropped his weights and surprised him, waking Crash up. Pura jumped and Coco banged her head on the roof of the machine she was inside. "AGH!" Coco cried out in pain.

"Hey, anyone seen Aky-Aku lately?" Crunch asked, not even noticing he caused the ones around him irritation. Pura stretched his back and yawned. He wanted to get more sleep but obiovusly that wouldn't be possible here, so he went into the guest room to sleep.

"He said he just wanted to check something." Coco said, massaging her aching head and going back to working on a portal that busted on their last adventure. "You'd know this if you paid attention instead of lifting weights so much." Crunch narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to make a witty remark.

"Gaaa!" The room was silent. Crash burst out laughing, Coco smirked and Crunch was embarrassed until Aku-Aku came in with two new bandicoots. "Aba gaaa!~" The baby bandicoot cooed. Coco just about squealed seeing the adorable baby, and Crash fell from the couch seeing the older sister.

"This place is even better than the orphanage." Adriana said. Sammy giggled.

"Uh, Aku-Aku? Who are these people?" Coco asked, a wrench in her hand just in case they were enemies.

"I don't know, but they have something to do why Cortex and my brother have been quiet for so long." Aku-Aku said. Crash didn't seem too interested, but more at just looking at the girl. Crunch took hold of Sammy and swung her around.

"You know, this kid is actually kind of cute." Crunch said.

"That's Samantha. Just be careful, she just-"

"BLEH!" Sammy puked on the floor. Yellow drippings spilled from her mouth. Everyone but the baby flinched.

"...ate." Coco wiped the barf away and threw away the rag. She held out her hand to Adriana.

"I'm Coco. And you are?" The brown bandicoot took her hand.

"Adriana. Nice to meet you folk." She said, then cleaned her ear out with her pinky finger.

"Cool. That's Crunch, of course you've already met Aku-Aku," She gestrued to the mask. "And over on the couch is my brother Crash. He can't speak though, well, besides woah." Adriana took Sammy out of Crunch's hands, which he was happy to give up. The baby yawned.

"Aww. Looks like someone needs to sleep. I'll take her somewhere she can get some rest." Coco offered, then took her away to their guest room. Adriana decided to trust these people... for now. All was silent as the new bandicoot looked around the room and fiddled with her swords. Finally, Aku-Aku broke the silence.

"Why don't you tell us of Cortex's plans now?" The girl sighed and got herself comfortable on the couch next to Crash. The orange bandicoot straightened himself out and tried to look cool and relaxed, stretching his arms across the couch and behind her. The girl began to explain the horrific things that happened during her stay at the labs, emphasising her experiences as Cortex had experimented on her many times to heighten her senses and abilities, and lifted her shirt right after. Crash and Crunch were just about ready to drop their jaws when she showed a large scar on her stomach. "Oh my word... Cortex has no boundaries!" Aku-Aku said angrily.

"Yes, and that's not the worse part. He... he... kidnapped multiple people like myself, but they all died during his experimentations. He called me a 'breakthrough', because I was only near death after three or four days of his harsh training and my new body." Adriana let one tear slip. Crash then hesitated before putting an arm around her.

"Why did he do all those things?" Aku-Aku asked.

"He wanted to create the perfect assassin... to kill him." She pointed a thumb to Crash with her other hand threading through her hair and trying to soothe the headache away. Crash jumped and went to the edge of the couch, farther away from the assassin created just to kill him. Crunch and even Aku-Aku seemed surprised. Coco was just coming back and her breath caught. "I will take Samantha and leave you people if you don't want me around." Adriana got up from her place on the couch and was prepared to leave when Crash blocked the door. "Look, I can't stay! That sick bastard could have programmed me to kill you during any waking moment!" Crash still refused to budge.

"Crash can't be killed very easily. You should know from your time with Cortex how hard it is." Coco said.

"Yes... but I believe it would be much easier if I just left."

"Or I can just scan you to see if you're in any way bugged. If so, then I'll just hack into them. No biggie." Coco said with a smile.

"But... but..." Adriana was speechless.

"No buts!" Coco interrupted. Crash and Crunch had to snicker. The girls looked at them with angry eyes and they shut up. Coco showed her newly found friend into the lab with the guys following. "We'll have to do a scan on your sister, if that's alright with you." Coco said as she punched in the instructions into her laptop. A large machine presented itself from the wall.

"Wow... that's pretty cool." Adriana said. Coco seemed pleased.

"Yep! And I built it myself. Now get in, but you're gonna have to remove all your clothes." Crash and Crunch whistled. She glared at them. Adriana blushed.

"F-Fine... but can you please get them out?" She asked. Crunch and Crash were kicked out along with Aku-Aku.


	3. Natives Hate Bandicoots

I've been sick for a while... WITH BIEBER FEVER! Just kidding! XD Sorry, but I'm not much of a Beiber fan... i don't hate him, i just don't like the music... DX

* * *

><p>Coco had Adriana strip down and walk into the scanner. The cold air brought goosebumps onto the darker bandicoot's skin. She shivered slightly and was prepared to cover herself with her arms when Coco shouted stop. "Don't! It could confuse the scanner on what exactly its doing. Just hold still for a moment and you can put your clothes back on." She said, rapidly typing. A bar of green light went over the girl once... twice... three times until it went away. She finally stepped out and began to put her clothing back on as Coco did the final analysis herself. "It's positive!" Adriana was ready to throw something in anger. "You're not pregnant!" She looked at Coco with narrowed eyes and the blond laughed to herself.<p>

"If i wasn't so edgy i'd probably hurt you right now." She said, voice sarcastic.

"Aren't I so lucky?" Coco said with equal sarcasm. She went over the scans again. "Looks like you're not bugged. But we can't take any chances, I'll keep going over these. Do you mind bringing in your sister?"

"How about after her nap?"

Outside of the lab

Crash and Crunch were waiting anxiously, then the door opened to reveal Coco and Adriana bickering. "We have to do it now! If she really is bugged, now is the time." Coco said, trying to make a point.

"And I say you can wait til after her nap! I'm sorry, but I'd rather not have a baby screaming and crying as she's being scanned." She fought.

"What is going on here?" Aku-Aku asked, breaking up the bickering.

"We need to scan Samantha right now, but her sister keeps saying to wait! What if it's a serious one? Ever think of that?" Coco challenged.

"If it was something serious, I would have known! So stop insisting that it is!" The bickering continued once again.

Crash and Crunch got themselves comfortable, because this was just about the first catfight they've seen since Tawna left.

"SILENCE!" Both girls shut their mouths and looked at him guiltily. "You two need to stop fighting and come to an agreement. So get along!" Both girls were silent and stared at their feet in shame.

"I apologize for my arrogance." Adriana said, bowing her head.

"And... I guess we could wait til after Samantha's nap. I mean, she's just a baby right?" Coco said. They came to an understanding and Aku-Aku seemed pleased.

"Aw... and it was about to get good!" Crunch complained, and snapped his fingers in disappointment. Crash mimicked his moves. Adriana giggled a little, then heard a very loud sound. Everyone covered their ears from the horrible sound.

"What the heck is this!" Adriana yelled.

"It's the natives! They go on their hunt for extra food every 3 months!" Coco yelled. Crash ran out and came back with a sobbing Sammy and tissues in both their ears. Soon enough the sound ceased and everyone was free to remove the things in their ears. Crash handed Sammy to her older sister. The baby sighed, eyes watery still but now calmer.

"Thanks Crash. I owe you for saving my sister's eardrums." Adriana said, relieved. Crash only nodded his understanding with a big grin. "So, do the natives ever come here for the hunt?"

"Well, no. They've never come here, not in big groups at least." Coco said.

"They know I'll pummel em into paste if they try!" Crunch said angrily, punching his own palm and acting tough. He went out of the room, then flinched and shook his flesh hand in pain. Sometimes he forgot that he had a metal limb.

"Nice to know you've got a bodyguard." Adriana said with a chuckle.

"He just had a bad run in with them once." Coco said.

Flashback

Crunch woke from his 6 hour sleep to find himself dangling upside down by a rope and right above his head was a bubbling cauldron. Surrounding were the natives, all chanting. The cheif jiggled his huge belly and began to stir the green liquid in the cauldron. Crunch began to struggle, but then the natives began to poke him with their spears. Quickly, Crunch broke the ropes, but ended up falling into the boiling cauldron.

End of Flashback

"Wow... did he scream?" Adriana asked. Sammy blinked groggily and yawned. Coco shrugged.

"He said it was painful, but he didn't. He was lying through his teeth I bet. Now that your sister is more awake, lets get to that scan." The girls chatted away as they went into the lab, Adriana holding Sammy over her shoulder. Crash looked back at Adriana, and thought he saw the baby wink at him slyly. But he just blew it off as nothing and went onto his normal doings, taking a nap.

Coco's Lab

After about ten minutes, Adriana held the shivering baby. "I thought you said it wouldn't take so long to get the scan!"

"I did, it's just that it took a little longer because your sister is only a infant." Adriana came up behind Coco and looked at the computer screen.

"So? How is she?" Coco typed rapidly before finishing.

"The scans came out negative. Your sister isn't bugged. But I will double check on both of you after a period of time, just in case."

2 Days later

Things were going on normally, but Adriana refused to be anymore than five feet away from the little baby bandicoot. She put Sammy on the floor near where Crash was sleeping before she was about to sit. "Hey, I made this new hovercraft just last week. Wanna check it out?" Coco asked.

"Sounds cool. But is it child safe?"

"You can just leave her with Crash! It's not like he's that irrisponsible." Saying that seemed to only make Adriana more edgy, but Coco really wanted to show her the hovercraft. "Crash!" The male bandicoot shot awake and looked at his sister, full attention for about three seconds. "Keep an eye on Samantha, okay?" Crash just went back to sleep. Coco and Adriana went into the lab, and Sammy played with her fur until she saw a wumpa fruit lying on the floor. Excited, she crawled after it, but then it rolled away when she got too close. The baby drooled and was starting to want a snack, so she followed it outside. The wumpa fruit stopped rolling away after ten meters away from the house. She munched on the fruit... then a net closed in around her. She wailed very loudly. Crash woke back up and looked around to see no one. He went back to sleep, shrugging it off when he sprang off the bed, remembering that he was supposed to look after the baby. Pura came out of the room finally, drowsy. Aku-Aku came in, freaking out.

"The natives have captured Samantha! Crash, you have to find her before they make her their next meal!" Crash ran out of the house, and saw foot prints. He ran in the closest passage to the village, through the cave and over the river, of course, he had to get past all the spears, fire, poison darts, bear traps, and finally, huge boars. Finally, after maybe ten minutes, Crash made it to the village. He and Aku-Aku snuck through the brush as the villagers chanted some spell, with baby Sammy sobbing being tied up on a stake and being spun around like a rotissery chicken over a fire. Crash could smell the delicious scent of other various foods being prepared with it, and rubbed his tummy while licking his lips. "No Crash! Save her first, then you can eat when we get back!" Aku-Aku said, trying to keep his mind focused. But he didn't listen, instead he charged in there and spun, knocking everyone out along with making the cheif put the fire out... with his own rear end.

"Babababab!" Sammy babbled, then giggled as Crash undid the ropes and began to throw her into the air. "Gaaa!" She said happily. Crash was about to exit the village when the natives began to get up, one at a time. They took their spears and surrounded him. Crash, not thinking at all, jumped on the head of one native and while carrying Sammy, ran down the more excruciating path. He jumped over a wide gorge, making Sammy giggle and pretend she was flying. Crash held her in the air as he did, and then jumped on TnT boxes to make rock falls as he fled down a hill. "EAABAAAA!" She giggled even more now as Crash was making things a whole lot harder for him.

Meanwhile

"And then I used a 5.9 laser for the outer shell. I had to burn through it for six hours until I finally got a big enough hole-" coco went on about how she made the hovercraft, and Adriana sighed as she was sitting in a chair. This was almost as boring as being in Cortex's classroom, where she and other of his creations were taught to only serve Cortex and follow his every command by a robot.

"Mhmm..." She mumbled. _Hope Sammy is having more fun than I am..._

Back to Crash

An entire mob of natives were chasing after him, spears flying left and right, and Sammy was giggling and now hiccuping. Crash just ran and ran, trying to get away as fast as he could. He jumped onto a stone pillar in the middle of a gorge, and jumped to the other side just before it fell into a bunch of tall spikes. Crash turned to see the natives stuck on the other side. He stuck out his tongue, and made faces until they threw a barrage of spears.

"Woah!" He ran off, the spears just about skewering him and Sammy.


	4. Who to Avoid

*eats fried chicken* ...what? Did you expect me to say something?

* * *

><p>Samantha giggled in pure happiness as Crash jumped over the gorge, the natives still trying to kill them all. He stepped on a TNT crate, but when it went off it hit a bunch of nitros... causing a rock avalanche. Crash didn't even seem to notice as he was still running for his life, Sammy now screaming with delight. But then they reached a hole that was too far to reach. Instead of risking his own life, he saw a switch on the other side. He threw Sammy onto it and her weight pulled it down. A stepping stone appeared. He jumped on it, then over the hole, picked up the baby, and continued to run until he dove into a cave. It had a tunnel running through to the beach to his luck. He began to walk through it, but there was a huge pit of acid. At the other end he could see sunlight. Sammy looked at the other end curiously, but had no idea what was going on til Crash jumped. Seeing that horrible boiling acid made her pee herself a little bit. Crash's foot made it to the other end but then he slipped. "Woah!" He had grabbed the ledge with his hand, his other holding the baby. He pushed Sammy up there and she crawled off towards the sunlight.<p>

"Hee hee hee! Gaa baa!" She giggled. Crash pulled himself up, only to find the baby gone again. Not even panicking as he dusted himself off and walked out of the cave. He was met with the high pitched screaming as well as sunlight. He ran to the source to see Crunch playing with Samantha. Adriana just came out of the house, panicking. Crash held his breath for a minute but then just focused on covering his ears from the horrible noise.

"Oh thank goodness..." She sighed. Sammy was kicking and screaming as Crunch once again attempted to be nice to the little girl. He was making faces at her and she was just crying. Crash was covering his ears with rocks and Adriana was entertained by the fact Crunch couldn't do a thing to make the baby laugh or smile. Aku Aku had flown off and now was with Coco hoping to avoid the noise. And the blond bandicoot was just moving some of her things out into a storage unit they had. Crunch picked the baby up, which made her fussing even worse as his metal hand was cold and didn't make the baby feel at all safe, especially since the other hand made of flesh was really tough. Finally having enough entertainment for one day, Adriana took the baby and she calmed down almost immediately. Pura snickered as he lay in the shade.

"She'll get used to you Crunch... eventually." She said, holding back some laughs as she bit her bottom lip. The older sibling looked at Crash who was just putting down the rocks. "Thanks for watching my sister Crash. Sorry I didn't think you were responsible." Crash of course wasn't paying attention much, but nodded with his big goofy smile when she finished. Sammy buried her face in Adriana's shoulder, and as the older one walked back inside, the baby made a face at Crunch and then stuck her tongue out to his surprise.

"I think that baby hates me!" Crash didn't say anything, but then went inside. Crunch yelled into the view, frustrated. Inside, Adriana was playing peek-a-boo with Adriana and she giggled every time until there were some explosions in the front yard. It startled everyone and made Sammy cry. Crash looked out the front door first to see in the air, trying to hit the house with missles. Adriana looked out the window with wide eyes.

"What the fu-" A missle hit the roof, and then things fell and shook.

"DIE BANDICOOTS DIE!" Coco ran upstairs to the gun she kept up there, and began a rapid fire at N. Gin. Adriana covered her sister's ears from all the explosions. Sammy looked out the window with her sister, and when she did, she was grabbed by a claw. She shreiked out and giggled.

"SAMMY!" Adriana grabbed the claw and Sammy was slamming her hands against the arm, giggling.

"You will return to the labs, and finally be-" Adriana fell off and hit the ground. Samantha stopped giggling, and her eyes began to tear up.

"WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She cried out. then screamed out in pain, his ears ringing as the bandicoot's crys of anguish were heard all through the island. Adriana covered her ears along with Coco, Crunch, and Crash. Aku-Aku went into another world just to get the horrible cries out of her ears. It was so bad that was so busy trying to keep the sound out, he accidently hit the power switch and his machine went haywire.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Crunch laughed, seeing the baby drive the guy insane. Sammy continued to scream over and over until the hand dropped her.

"SAMMY!" Adriana screamed. Crash ran and dove, then caught Sammy. "Whew..." 's ship flew off, swerving left and right as he tried to take control of the ship again, but it was of no avail. The ship flew off into the ocean and finally exploded.

"That guy is a freak..." Coco said, looking after .

"I now know who else to hate in this world..." Adriana said, then helping Crash back onto his feet.

"And that's only one of the uglies." Coco commented.

"How many are there?" Adriana asked.

"A lot." Crunch said simply. Sammy giggled and kissed Crash's cheek. Crash smiled and slightly blushed. Adriana giggled and took Sammy. But then the baby threw up.

"Eww..." Coco said. Flying in the air was a camera, zooming in on them laughing as Sammy bit Crunch's flesh arm. Crunch tried to pry her off painfully, but those teeth were in deep. Adriana didn't even need to hold her, she just dangled on his arm.

"EAGH! GET HER OFF ME!" Crunch cried out, flailing his arm. She just hung there, ready to let go due to dizziness. High above flew a camera, zooming in on the bandicoots.

"Heheheheh... The plans are going along just fine. Now to add a bit of excitement." Cortex said evilly, lacing his fingers together then pressing a button with the word 'Release' on it. A pod flew down from the lab, and landed in the large jungle. The door sprang open, releasing a cloud of dust and mist. A pair of angry eyes and big teeth were seen through it all, and a evil chuckle was heard.

That Night

Adriana and Sammy slept, hugging each other on their bed covered by the brown sheets. Sammy breathed evenly, but Adriana looked like she was having a nightmare. Her eyes opened wide, and she breathed hard. Her heart was pounding. All of a sudden, the window panes shook and banged against the wall, the strong wind making it cold. Shivering, Adriana got up and shut the window. She got back in bed and hugged Sammy, but something snorted loudly, then her hair got tugged. Something had its arm around her waist. Turning, the female looked to see a pair of narrow green eyes piercing into her soul. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her heart. But then Sammy stirred and saw the monster in bed. "..." Sammy began to tear up Adriana squeezed her eyes shut tight and covered her, to be sure the monster would only hurt her rather than her sister.

"EEAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the baby, waking everyone in the household. Coco wasn't even asleep, but was working on a project. She ran upstairs to find that the monster had knocked out Adriana, put her on his shoulder, and was about to leave from the window. Sammy fussed and cried on the bed.

"NO!" Crash barged in, and the monster growled. Lightning and rain started. The lightning flashed to show... Evil Crash.


	5. Kidnapped!

I played Crash of the Titans, and I nearly cried at how much was changed in the games. what happened to the simple pleasures of tattooless Crash and the more cuter looking Nina? But the surfing down a canyon was a good touch, along with all the 'creative' monsters. The slimes were a pain in the ass though. Please review and Subscribe!~ :D

* * *

><p>Evil Crash sprinted out the window, and Crash jumped out the window after him. Aku-Aku flew after him, and Coco tried to comfort Sammy. "S-S-Sissssyy..." She cried out, her arms outstretched to the window.<p>

Somewhere Else

Evil Crash ran with the unconcious Adriana over his shoulder. It was raining hard, making loud noises as it hit the trees. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch, making her grunt and stir. The cold rain made her shiver, their fur getting soaked. Crash jumped after them, just wondering what was going on. Aku-Aku flew just behind him. When Adriana opened her eyes, everything was blurry and moving. "Oohh..." She mumbled, feeling her head. She looked up to see some familiar orange fur, but it felt rough to the touch.

"Rrrr..." He growled. Then they stopped at a clearing. There were four totems surrounding them, one sad. one with it's tongue sticking out, one that was smiling, and the last one was angry. Evil Crash put her against the back of a totem, trapping her and preventing escape.

"G-Get away from me!" She cried out. He growled, and just before he chomped at her neck, he inhaled and smelled her scent. Crash then jumped into the claring, and got Evil Crash's attention. Adriana swallowed hard, sinking to her knees in far as Crash was circled by Evil Crash, like a predator and prey. Evil Crash growled, and Crash just looked at him curiously.

"Your opponent is dangerous Crash, be careful." Aku-Aku said.

"Grrrr..." Evil Crash growled.

"Huh?" Crash tilted his head.

"Crash! Be careful!" She cried out, shivering. His evil doppleganger growled again and leapt on top of Crash, and bthey began to kick and punch at each other. Evil Crash snarled and tried to bite his throat, but the real one shoved his chin up before he got the chance.

"RAAAAHHH!" Evil Crash yelled, then grabbed Crash by his arm and threw him into the tiki she was just behind. Just before Evil Crash pounced, Adriana threw a large rock at his head and made im hit the ground. Crash got up, and spun right into the doppleganger, making him fly off a distance into a tiki. Adriana was now relieved, but then something grabbed her from behind.

"EAGH!" Both Crash and Evil Crash stopped fighting to see that some minions of Cortex were dragging her away to some unknown destination. They shoved at each other to get to her first. Adriana was tied up, and dragged into a Cortex's large ship. "DAMN IT! LET ME GO!" She screamed. The mionions were beaten off by Crash, then Evil Crash was picked up by a tractor beam and regular Crash grabbed Adriana by her ankle as they were carried over the jungle. Aku-Aku floated by, unsure of what to do.

"Just hold tight Adriana, Crash will get you out of this." Aku-Aku said, unsure of what he was saying would really comfort her.

"...I'm going to die. I just know it." She sobbed.

Madame Amberly's Academy of Evil

Adriana and Crash were sleeping until they heard the shrill cries of pain and terror. "W-Where are we...?" Crash was so startled, he accidentally let go and fell through the ceiling to a dorm. "CRASH!" She cried out, looking down. In the school grounds, Adriana was cut down and a set of robots then took her away. Cortex looked down from his captains seat and signed the final paper to admission Adriana into th academy.

"Now you will become the ultimate killing machine! HAHAHA-" Then he noticed Crash climbing out of the roof and going down the campus to find the female. "Code Orange! I repeat, Code Orange!" He released some of his minions down onto the campus.

Adriana struggled. Something cut her loose, and forced her into a school uniform, tearing off her rags and shoved her into a large room with a creepy old lady on the rug. "W-What the hell..." She looked around, the sky dark even though the clock said it was 2:30 PM.

"Well well well... what do we have here?" She turned around to see Nina sitting on the bed next to hers.

"Nina!" She said, a little happy to see the girl. Nina was her only friend on Cortex's ship, after meeting Nina during the experimentations and such, Nina had volunteered to give Adriana food, and since they were the only teenage girls on the ship, they were able to chat. Nina had a great time, since her uncle never liked talking about things like clothes, animals, or boys.

"Hello Adriana... what a 'pleasure' it is to see you again..." She said.

_Wait a minute... something isn't right... _The young bandicoot backed up slightly.

"Coming to this academy was the best thing that ever happened to me... I finally got all those notions and useless things like friendship or kindness out of my head. But... I've always wanted to see you again. So I can exact my revenge..." Her metal fists clenched. "You clouded my head with all that bull about friendship and goodness finding everyone..."

"T-This school changed you a lot..." She said, backing up all the way to the window. Just before Nina launched a fist, someone grabbed Adriana's wrist and pulled her out the window. Right before she screamed, a hand was put on her mouth. She saw it was Evil Crash, and had the urge to scream even more. He put her over his shoulder and jumped off the building and swung from the rooftops to a secluded area with only a few screams heard in the distance.

"W-What are you doing...? Why did you take me like that?" She asked, afraid. Evil Crash was only breathing hard, and grunted as he got closer to her. she was wide eyed, seeing that his fangs were bared and backed up fearfully.

"...rrrr..." He grabbed her by her shoulders, and he inhaled her female scent. She brought up her arms, and tried to push him away, but he growled and hshe had no choice but to let him do what he wanted, in case it made him want to rip her throat out or bite. She whimpered, but then felt something rough and wet on her neck. It continued to touch her neck and glide up to her face.

"Uhh..." She was wide eyed, blushing now that Evil Crash was practically eating her. He nommed on her ear, felt her fur, and what made her feel even more awkward is that he touched her tail from under her skirt. He was going lower by now, and finally she wasn't able to take much more, so she shoved him off. As he stumbled, she turned on her heel and sprinted off, jumping on the crumbling chimmneys and after she stepped on them, they fell apart. This continued until she made it to another building. "haah... hahh..." She looked back, and Evil Crash wasn't there where she left him. She looked back to see Evil Crash in front of her. "O-Oh no..." But 'Evil' Crash had cleaner fur, and his face was smiling- "Oh... thank god... it's you." she said, relieved. She sank to her knees, breathing heavily.

"What happened to you?" Aku-Aku asked.

"Cortex seems to want me to be admissioned into this messed up academy. Nina wants to kill me, and Evil Crash was trying to- ...erm..." She looked away nervously, a blush blossoming on her face, not really wanting to get into details with what happened. Crash looked at her curiously, and Aku-Aku noticed a small mark on her ear, almost if they were teeth marks.

"...Were you attacked?" He asked, Adriana shrinking a bit.

"L-Let's just go..." She said, getting up and walking down to another rooftop. "Stupid short skirts..." She muttered, trying to pat and smooth it down when she dropped down. Crash watched for a moment, then ran after her. Just behind them, Evil Crash sat atop a chimney, his eyes glowing in the darkness. He howled then, causing many guard dogs to go wild.


	6. Escapade!

In honor for the old crash bandicoot... im going to update. =w= The new Tiny Tiger makes me want to sob, because he sounds like he takes daily intake of helium. I'm sorry dude, but it's a fact.

* * *

><p>Crash found it very hard to keep his eyes not on Adriana's fluttering skirt as they jumped from rooftop to rooftop. He managed to get a good look at her panties, and they were a cute sky blue color. Aku-Aku noticed he was more distracted than usual, but didn't point it out after he followed Crash's eye direction. She had stolen some large butcher knives from the kitchen at dinner, hidden in her socks. She pulled them out, and began to slice and stab at the incoming swarm of bats that popped out of a window and right at them. There may have been too many, but maybe she could make it out with small injury. But before she even could attempt, Crash jumped in front of her and span around wildly, knocking them all away. "Um... thanks." She said, putting away the knives back into her socks.<p>

"Every life is important, even Crash knows that. " Aku-Aku said. Crash nodded and was still grinning. Then he went back to running on the rooftops in search of an exit. As they went inside a building, their path was intercepted by many lab assistants poorly disguised as janitors, their mops sparking. Adriana was about to reach for the knives, but remembering what Aku-Aku said, she simply didn't bother with them, and punched a 'janitor' in the face. Picking up the mop weapon, and turning on the switch, she was ready to fight.

"I wonder if this thingy can... kill?" She asked with a mischevious gleam in her eyes. Crash span again and again, jumping on the enemies' heads, and punching them. Adriana shocked a good number of them, literally, with the mop weapon. When the battery died, she simply picked one up from a knocked out foe. _I wonder how the others are doing... _She thought as she cracked the dead mop over one of the foe's heads.

N. Sanity Island

"S-Sissyyy!" Sammi cried, not enjoying being away from the sibling for one moment. No matter what Crunch or Coco tried, the baby wouldn't stop bawling.

"Where's the baby... there she is!" Crunch tried playing peek a boo, but that just lead to her crying more. "That's it! This baby is impossible!" He yelled.

"Maybe she's just hungry." Coco said. Sammi's eyes widened as her tummy grumbled loudly. "See?" She handed Sammi a wumpa fruit, and she started eating at the fruit, and in only 5 seconds, there was noting left but leaves. "She eats like you and Crash!" Coco said, a little disgusted. After 5 more fruits, Sammi yawned. "Aww... She's sleepy!"

"C-Coco!" She gurgled.

"She said my name!" She said happily. Pura looked up at the baby, and she felt his ear, making him purr loudly. She giggled, and hugged his head. Then she looked up at Crunch.

"...C-C..." crunch was a little excited even if she was a brat to him. "CRAZY!" She pointed to the window behind him, laughing. Behind him, Ripper Roo was looking through the window but then dashed off the minute they saw him.

"Oh man..." Crunch muttered.

Madame A's Academy of Evil

"Why would they install fans in the floor?" Adriana cried out, running across the room, pushing down her billowing skirt and blushing hard. Crash wouldn't stop getting distracted and nosebleeding, so Aku Aku had to cover his eyes as a mask as they ran.

"Bandicoots..." He muttered. Adriana dove for the exit, and sighed happily, but when she looked up, there was a huge rat in her face.

"AAAAAGHHHH!" She screamed, then got up and kicked it across the room. When Crash came inside, the door slammed shut, and many leaping rats and frogs came into the room. He kicked a rat into the wall as Adriana began to kick and attempt to pry open the doors and windows. When a frog touched her, she screamed and kicked it through the window. Eventually, the rats and frogs stopped coming out, and the door opened. They walked out, Crash pumped now and Adriana exhausted. A flood of robots ticking came in through the closet, and Crash span and punched right into them. Adriana, taking no pity on them, sliced and diced as she saw fit. They disappeared one by one, and as they worked down the halls, cutting through the pack of robots, more came down through classrooms.

They dashed into a hallwabutane as Crash was about to stride, Adriana pulled him behind a bookshelf with her. They both blushed as that action had smushed them together, but quickly she composed herself, and put a finger over her lips. He nodded, and peeked to see a zombie hall monitor with a flashlight and chainsaw. He did a roll on the ground, and went behind afeet of lockers before the zombie noticed. Crash did it again, and went behind another shelf. Adriana held her breath as Crash did it again, but there was a banana, and he slipped into the wall, catching the zombie monitor's attention. Thinking without reason, Adriana jumped from her spot, and caught the zombies attention before crash did. The zombie came at her with the chainsaw,brut seeing as it was a nerdy zombie, the answer for distraction came quickly. Blushing and looking away, she flipped up her skirt, and instantly the zombie nosebleeded and crash too nosebleeded, but took the opportunity to smash him through the wall. Adriana sighed, and looked away blushing, then passed the staring Crash.

"... Just... forget what you just saw. Please." She sighed, and Crash was still blushing as he followed. Aku Aku was just pretending he never saw a thing. They walked onto an elevator, and it brought them across the room to a large set of pipes. Green fog rose into the air, and when Crash looked below, the ground couldn't be seen.

"_You, are in DETENTION!" _Said a shrill voice. Both bandicoots and tiki mask froze in place as a huge old woman was raised into the air by three bungee cords.

"...Damn it all." Adriana muttered, getting out her swords.

"Adriana Bandicoot, you, will now serve detention by mopping the- Oh! What do we have here? A trespasser?" Asked Madame Amberly.

"Leave him alone! Your business is with me! I'm the one trying to leave this hellhole!" Adriana yelled. Madame Amberly laughed, and shot bells at them, making them both jump. Crash span, and knocked one of them right back at her, making her flinch and rock on her cords. An idea sprang in both bandicoot's heads, and they grinned as the next wave of bells came.


End file.
